A conventional mitten as shown in FIG. 1 does not involve a free-operating forefinger sheath and is not suitable for triggering a gun for hunting use. A glove having five separate finger sheaths as shown in FIG. 2 seems to have a foldable forefinger sheath, which however can not be freely operated for triggering a gun since the finger sheath is formed by combining an outer leather and an inner lining which are too thick to be conveniently operated for hunting purpose. The glove as shown in FIG. 3 discloses an opened forefinger sheath adapted for triggering a gun, but can not sustain a user for long-time hunting in a cold freezy weather. The hunting glove as shown in FIG. 4 provides a zipper-closed opening adapted for extending a user's forefinger for triggering a gun. However, such an opening must be opened by the aid of the other hand of the user to thereby cause its operating inconvenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,626 granted to Chen taught a hunting glove having a forefinger sheath pre-oriented in style suitable for triggering a gun, which is still not so lively for triggering a gun because the forefinger sheath has an appreciated thickness as composed of an outer leather and inner lining.
The present inventor has known the defects of the above-mentioned conventional gloves and invented the present hunting glove with telescopic forefinger sheath.